


Fill You Up

by Softlight



Series: Love You Up [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlight/pseuds/Softlight
Summary: “Well, not exactly.”  Yang’s eyes darted back up to look at her, and her rosy lips formed a weak smile.  “It, um, well, it has this extra function, right?  And basically, um, it allows me to, erm, ejaculate in you.”  Her voice was incredibly high and stilted, and Blake could practically feel the heat radiating off of her glowing cheeks.  “Not like, you know, actual semen or anything, it’s just a special lube, but I could, uh, fill you up?”
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Love You Up [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965130
Comments: 41
Kudos: 181





	Fill You Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Your last story was hot af! When Yang was using the strap on Blake, I remembered a kinky freezerburn smut where Yang had a "special" strap. W was going to come and Y said something like "can I cum in you?" and W was like 🤨 and the dildo had a system (aka tube and syringe full of white lube) to simulate an ejaculation... Anyway, I thought it would be sexy that Y surprises B with this new kind of "technology advanced" dildo! It's a v niche kink but I wanted to share it 🤣" which I received from tumblr! Hope this lives up to expectations!

“Is there anything you miss?” Yang asked. Blake could hear her heart beating beneath her skin, her own head laying on top of her bare chest. 

“Mhm?” she asked, curling deeper into her girlfriend’s warmth. 

Yang’s throat bobbed. “You know. About being with a guy.” _Oh_. Blake looked up at Yang and found uncertainty in her eyes. “I mean, I know I’m great, and the best lover you’ll ever have, but, you know, are you missing anything? Or maybe not even missing something from being with a guy, but with another partner-”

“Yang,” she interrupted, reaching for her hand and gently squeezing her wrist. “I’m happy. I’m really, really happy.” It was the truth. Almost a year together, and Blake couldn’t remember a time when she’d been happier or more content. It was a good life, not to mention their sex life was still roaring and heart-racing. She stroked Yang’s wrist. “I’m good. You’re more than enough for me.”

Yang nodded, but the hesitation and uncertainty still lingered. “What I’m trying to ask is if there’s anything you want to try with me that you miss,” she said. 

Blake raised a brow. “Yang, baby, we literally went through my list of kinks like two weeks ago, and yours three weeks ago. I’m pretty satisfied.” She tilted her head and straightened up, forcing herself to sit up and look Yang in the eye. “Is there something you want to try?”

Yang’s mouth gaped, and her cheeks flushed. “Well, um, maybe?” her girlfriend squeaked, a noise that was very un-Yang like. 

“Tell me about it.”

“So, um, hm, okay. You know how I like, uh, wearing a strap and fucking you?” Blake nodded. Yang’s cheeks were bright red now, and she wasn’t looking her in the eye. “Well, there’s this special kind of strap, right? It’s pretty new, and I just got an ad for it, and I know I shouldn’t have but I clicked it and it’s, well, it looks really cool and I kind of really wanna fuck you with it.”

Blake blinked and burst into peals of laughter. “You want to fuck me?” she asked. “That’s it?”

“Well, not exactly.” Yang’s eyes darted back up to look at her, and her rosy lips formed a weak smile. “It, um, well, it has this extra function, right? And basically, um, it allows me to, erm, ejaculate in you.” Her voice was incredibly high and stilted, and Blake could practically feel the heat radiating off of her glowing cheeks. “Not like, you know, actual semen or anything, it’s just a special lube, but I could, uh, fill you up?” Yang buried her face in her hands. “I’m sorry,” she groaned, flopping back on the pillows. “I shouldn’t have said anything.”

Blake paused for a moment, mulling over Yang’s explanation as she scooted closer to her girlfriend. “That sounds hot.” 

“Don’t,” Yang groaned, her face still hidden by her hands. “You don’t have to lie to me.”

“No, seriously, Yang. It sounds hot.” She nestled closer to Yang, pressing their hips together as she laid back down in bed. “It’s gotta be a pretty thick toy, right?”

“Yes?”

Blake kissed her neck before working her way up to her ear. “I like thick toys,” she said, her breath purposely leaking out of her mouth and onto the shell of Yang’s ear. Yang shivered beneath her, and Blake bit back a smirk. “You fucking me with a nice, _thick_ strap, hard enough that I won’t be able to walk straight the next day, and then filling me up, _marking_ me as yours inside and out…” She chuckled, running a possessive hand over Yang’s hip. “Yeah. Yeah, I can get behind that.”

Yang peeked out from beneath her hands, her face still bright red but her eyes dark with desire from the picture she just painted. “We don’t have to,” Yang said, her voice wavering. “It’s just an idea.”

“It’s a good idea,” Blake countered. She pressed a quick kiss to her lips and smiled against her mouth. “Buy the damn dildo.”

“Aye, aye, captain.” 

Blake let out a laugh, and Yang was grinning wide, and that was all that mattered to her.

* * *

“All of that?” Blake asked, raising a brow at the small bottle of milky white lube. “Is it even gonna fit?”

“They said one bottle is one use,” Yang said. She was squinting at the directions and had the syringe and dildo laid out on the bed before them. “So, I mean, it should fit.”

“No, I meant in _me_.”

“Oh.” A pause. “ _Oh._ ” Yang looked up from the papers and grinned nervously at her, a delicate pink brushing over her cheeks. “So, um, part of the fun is that it leaks out of you. Well, I mean, part of the fun for me, I don’t know how you’re gonna feel about it, you might not like it, and, I mean, are you sure you want to do this-”

“I’m sure,” she dismissed, still looking at the set up before her. Blake tapped her chin. “You have your Scroll on you, right?”

“Yes?”

Blake shrugged delicately, schooling her features into a neutral expression. “Might be a good thing to capture on camera,” she said as casually as she could manage. “Maybe even on video, but maybe next time. I think it’ll be easier for you to just take photos.”

“Camera?” Yang asked. “Video?” Her throat visibly bobbed, and Blake couldn’t help but smirk. “Brothers, you’re perfect.”

It was Blake’s turn to blush. “If we only do this once, I want you to have something beside your memory to remember it by. And if we end up liking it, it’ll be a nice memento to have of our first time.” She watched as Yang poured the bottle into the syringe and set up the tube into the dildo, the viscous liquid slowly dripping down. Her inner walls tightened. “Is it ready?”

“I think so?” Yang said, shaking out the rest of the bottle. “Are you ready?”

“I’m ready,” she said, and she meant it. Blake slid off her skirt, her underwear already discarded from when they had started unboxing the toy and presumed it would be an easy assembly that didn’t require instructions. She slid off her top but left her bra on and crawled onto the bed, reaching across the mattress for Yang as her girlfriend situated the strap into place. “Are _you_ ready?”

Yang grinned at her, and then she pounced. Blake’s back bounced against the mattress as Yang’s lips slammed into hers, and she willingly gave herself over to Yang, curling into her touch and reaching for Yang’s hips. The strap was caught between them and jutting against her lower stomach, but she barely felt it as Yang’s mouth moved down to her neck and began to carefully tease the skin there. Blake pressed her body deeper into Yang’s and pulled herself back into the mattress. 

Yang straightened up above her and stripped her top off. Her breasts were barely contained in her bra, and Blake barely resisted the urge to reach for her tits. Yang didn’t miss her staring and shimmied with a soft laugh. Yang’s hand rested on her thigh, and Yang spread her thighs apart. Her lilac eyes were dark as they darted into her core, and she let out a whimper as Yang traced up her slit. “You’re dripping,” Yang said, her voice filled with surprise.

Blake swallowed hard, a flush blooming over her chest and cheeks. So maybe she had been thinking about getting fucked for the past hour, and maybe she was eager, but dammit, it wasn’t a bad thing! “I want this,” she said honestly. “I want you, and I want to make you happy, and I want this.”

“I can see that,” Yang said, cocking a brow. But her smirk faded slightly, and Yang rubbed her thigh. “You ready for me?” 

Blake nodded, and she sucked in a breath as Yang positioned the head of dildo at her entrance. Brothers, it was _giant_ , and she knew it only got bigger. She swallowed thickly and met Yang’s gaze before nodding. “Fuck me.”

Yang pushed in, slow enough that she felt herself stretching to accommodate the huge toy. Thick and knobby but not overly stiff, the dildo seemed to pulse within her. Blake inhaled sharply as Yang bottomed out. Yang didn’t move, and Blake closed her eyes and let herself get used to the huge width inside her. “How do you want me?” Yang asked softly, her hand rubbing up and down Blake’s thigh and hip. 

She opened her eyes and raised a brow. “Hard and fast, baby.”

“Are you sure?” Yang asked, although it was impossible to miss the desire glinting in her eyes. “We can go slow. I know it’s a lot.”

“I want it,” she said simply. “And I know you want to, so, dammit, fuck me already!”

Yang snorted. “As you wish.” 

Before Blake could bite out a snarky remark, Yang pulled out and _slammed_ back into her. She choked on her own breath and gasped, her hands curling into the sheets. “Fuck!” Blake’s back arched off the mattress. Yang chuckled above her as her hips pushed into her over and over and over, filling her to the brink and already pushing her to her limit. With the speed that Yang was fucking her, it was hard, no, impossible to think past the fullness. She groaned and spread her legs further to allow Yang easier access.

Yang grabbed her hips and dragged her down to meet her every thrust, sending the toy even deeper into her. Blake’s nails curled deeper into the sheets and into her palms. She was going to come away with indents in her skin, but she didn’t care. Yang fucked her ferociously, rutting into her like it was her sole purpose to give and for Blake to _take_. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she bit her lip to keep from crying out as Yang’s other hand ghosted over her clit and began to rub and circle at the sensitive bud.

“You’re taking me so well,” Yang praised, her voice rough and low. “You look so good. You have no idea how much I want you right now, _fuck_.” The curse was emphasized with a particularly rough slam of Yang’s hips, forcing a sharp moan from Blake’s lips. “I want, fuck, I want you so bad, baby. Wanna fill you up, fuck you over the edge again and again. You think you could do it? You think you could cum for me again and again on my cock?”

“Yes!” she gasped. “But I can’t- Yang, I can’t-”

“Not tonight,” Yang soothed, rubbing her hip. “Even if we don’t use its special function again, I’m definitely fucking you with this another night. You seem to like it a little too much for me to retire it so soon.” Yang’s hand pressed harder against her clit, and Blake’s pussy tightened. The dildo felt impossibly large when she clenched down on it. 

“Yang, I’m gonna, fuck, Yang, I’m so close,” she breathed, her eyes shutting. 

Yang’s hips sped up, but her fingers stayed the same achingly fast pace. “Cum for me, baby,” Yang crooned, and Blake _shattered_.

Her body arched off the mattress as every inch of her sang with pleasure, and her pussy was burning with heat. Her inner walls shuddered, and then a sudden warmth spilled into her. She shivered as the lube filled up every crevice inside her, spilling even deeper into her than the dildo could reach. Blake’s hips jerked, her orgasm wrenching control of her body away from her and taking her for a ride. Just as she started to come down, Yang slid out of her, and her pussy was clenching around nothing but wetness. 

Her eyes blinked open, and she took a deep breath while her body returned to herself. Yang’s hand still rested on her hip, but her girlfriend’s face was slack. Blake’s throat bobbed as she felt the lube leak out of her, and her chest heaved as she tried to get used to the sensation. It made her acutely aware of how empty she was now, of the hole the toy had simultaneously filled and created, of every pulse of her pussy. “Yang?” she rasped.

Yang’s eyes flicked up to her face, her cheeks a guilty red. “Fuck.”

Blake nodded, and a laugh escaped her mouth. “Fuck,” she agreed. She shifted up onto her elbows, the change in position forcing even more of the lube out of her, and her own cheeks flushed brighter at the sensation. “That was a lot.” Worry flickered in Yang’s face, and she quickly added, “A good a lot, baby.” Her hand drifted down to grab Yang’s wrist, and she gently brushed her thumb over the cool flesh. “I liked it.”

“You did?” Yang asked, her brows furrowing. “Because I know it must’ve been a lot, and I don’t want you to lie to me if you didn’t, and-”

“Yang,” she interrupted, squeezing her wrist softly. “I liked it.” She frowned. “Although you forgot to take a picture. But there’s always next time.”

Yang’s face broke out into that familiar easy grin, and her girlfriend punched the air. “Awesome! Because that was, just, wow, and you were just so amazing, you took this thing like a champ, and I really liked it, and I really wanted you to like it, too, and- next time?” 

“Well, I did like it,” she said. Yang straddled her and sat above her, and Blake smirked as she lightly licked her lips and leaned up. “And _next time_ , buy some flavored lube.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to send me prompts on tumblr at softlighter from the Kinktober prompt list!


End file.
